New Century Evangelion
by EvionAngel
Summary: Chapter two is up. This story is an AU version of Eva so there are new characters, enemies and a different plot. The story starts teh same as Eva but it will develop a different one.
1. The Really New Begining

New Century Evangelion   
By EvionAngel  
PACMAN636@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, Eva is not owned by me... blah blah blah... Gainax  
owns Eva... Im just borrowing the general concept of it... DONT SUE ME PLEASE!  
  
Hey, I know I'm teh horrible author of NGE: The ArchAngels and I've decided   
to stop writing that fic. Continuation fics are so common out there that its scary.  
So, Ive decided to take a new approach at it. Eva in an alternate universe, different  
places, different characters, different enemies, different plot. The only same thing is  
that there are EVAs who KICK ASS! (excuse my language) Anyway, EVAs killing  
things wont be the only thing happening, ill try to keep some NGE in this fic.  
By teh way, u probably dont kow this but i changed my name to EvionAngel  
from CruelAngel. Its becasue there is another author named cruelangel and he asked me   
to change my name so i did.   
  
Now the story...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
September 16, 2000  
  
"What in the name of God was that?" A scientist about the age of thirty said   
to his companion. What they were referring to was of course the giant behemoth  
in front of them. During the Tamashi expedition, the scientists discovered a dormant  
monster frozen in ice. Just a few days before, however, the ice started to melt. Now,  
the being inside finally rose.  
"Dear God..." muttured the other scientist next to him.  
"I will be leaving now. Make sure you take care of this Dr. Tamashi," a cold  
voice in the backround said before leaving.  
"Of course," was Dr. Tamashi's response. Silently he added, "Bastard."  
The figure with the cold voice stayed within the darkness of the shadows and   
left for his private plane.   
  
24 hours later.....  
  
"Dr. Tamashi, quick, look at this! We located a power surge coming from the   
being. Its main source of life, the core in the middle of its body seems to be emitting  
great surges of power. What could this mean!"  
"What! Damn, of course. Then, this is the end. Of course that damned Hiryu  
knew about this! Thats why he left so quickly! Damnit!"  
The scientist looking over the data suddenly looked up and said, "Doctor, the  
energy surge! Its....Its...decreasing?"  
"Yes, I thought it would. That is, of course, no reassurence." The doctor quickly  
looked up. "Evacuate as many people as you can! NOW!"  
"Um, sir...why?"  
" Becasue now is the time mankind will feel God's anger. It is the first out of  
two judgment days."  
"Sir! The energy surges are starting to rise at an incredible rate! At this rate,  
it could explode!"  
A rumbling starts to occur and then a defeaning sound of a mass explosion.  
Before Dr. Tamashi is engulfed in flames, he mutturs, "Im sorry I cant see our child  
born and grown, my wife. Im so very sorry..." No more ws ever heard from him again.  
  
At a location half the world away...  
A pregnant woman for about 6 months suddely starts to cry. "W-W-Why.. do I  
h-have... the feeling that...my husband..." suddenly, taking a monotone yet shrewd voice  
she says, "The time has come. Now, the Terrains (Lillims) must battle God's power." Then,  
utter chaos broke out. This was the Second Impact.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
January 1, 2004  
  
It is a sunny day where people can celebrate. There is not a cloud in the sky and  
yet, a terrible feeling looms over all the people of this city. Tokyo-3.  
A woman in her 30s leans towards her four year old son and wispers a kind lulliby.  
"Kauro, you sleep so well. You know it is your birthday today. I just wish your  
father could be here..." then, she started breaking down, "Your father...he-he was a great man.  
He was there when...it happened. Second Impact." composing herself she said, "But Kauro, we  
must learn not to dwell upon the past. Your father is dead and we must accept that. Oh no, Im late!  
Kauro, wake up please! Good boy. Now, come with mommy to mommy's work."   
"OK mommy"  
"Good boy"  
Mother and son together they walk to their red car and drove to woman's work. But,  
she could not help thinking, "I hate the color of red. Yep. Something bad is gonna happen."  
  
Half an hour later...  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Dr. Ikari? The evas may be unstable. Testing  
them by actually piloting them is completely out of the question." A man about 60 asks the woman  
next to him. He has white hair and a lean face. His demeanor is somewhat serious and holds the  
rank of Sub-Commander.  
"Sub-Commander Mizaki, with all due respect, this is my work and I will try to fix   
any problems. Please, all I want is for it to be fixed up perfectly so that..." the woman talking  
starts looking around to see if anyone is listening. No one is. "so that my son will pilot it with no  
problems. Please, for my hushands sake. They are coming and we must stop them, but we can  
only rely on children. And although my son is four years old, I know he will be a pilot, probably  
the best..."  
"Ahh, yes, the late Dr. Tamashi. Of course Dr. Ikari. We know Kauro will pilot.  
If you wish to test it, you may. However, I have a bad feeling about this.  
"Thank you. And please, dont jynx me. Could you look after my son. After all, he may  
be humanities last hope for survival against the..the Arcane Mystics. They will come soon and we  
must be ready."  
"Yes, I know Dr. Ikari. The test will start in 20 min.  
  
20 min. later...  
"Dr. Ichiro, are we ready?"  
"Of course, Dr. Ikari." A woman about 18 responded. Over her shoulder, teh brooding  
and evil adn cold stare of the Commander Ichiro was peircing and disturbing.   
"Whats my syncronization, Dr?  
"Its steadt at 3%"  
"Thats go..." Suddenly one of the three main technicians whose name just so happened  
to be Maya said,  
"Dr, there is a disturbence on teh syncro graph. Harmonics are fluctuating. Somethign is  
happening!"  
Through the audio system connected to Eva-01 a woman's scream could be heard. Dr.   
Ichiro was the one screaming. The video links were cut but the audio remained. As Dr. Ichiro  
disintergrated into LCL, the people of the command center had to hear the pain and the   
suffering that she was going through. One of these people was 4 year old Kauro Tamashi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Year 2015  
  
The subway pulled up into the station where a 29 year old woman stood. She wore  
a purple shirta nd skirt witha red jacket over it. Her hair was purple but she did not look japanese  
She wore a necklace, a blue comet streaking through teh sky. A boy then came out of the train,  
about 15 years old. He wore a white shirt and black pants. The woman then said to the boy,  
"You must be Kauro Tamashi, right?"  
"Yes, and you must be Ellaien Williams."  
"Yeah, but call me Elly. So I finaly meet the Third Children. Well, we better get to  
HQ."  
"Huh? Why"  
"Here read this" Elly hands to Kauro a packet/folder. On teh cover it says NERV.  
"Hai Elly-san...." Suddenly he looks intently at teh sky and says to himself, "I swore  
I saw a blue comet just now?"   
"What did u say Kauro?" Then Elly's cell phone starts to ring. "Hello. Captain Elly  
speaking. A situation? Of course. Right away."  
"Come on we gotta go to HQ now."  
"Why?"  
"You'll soon find out..."  
  
  
Kauro was scared out of hits wits. Elly was going 90 mph. The cars were honking  
but amazingly Elly was able to dodge all of them. The klaxxons started going off saying "An  
emergancy has been declaired. Please go to the nearest shelter. Thank you," and people   
jumped out of their cars and went to the nearest shelter. Now that people were gone Elly started  
saying, "Now, we can get to HQ in a minute. Now to..." She was cut off as she stared at teh   
giant figure before her.   
Kauro in disbelif said, "What the hell is THAT!" His eyes were bulging as teh figure  
before them started walking in teh other direction. It was a figure about 100 feet tall. Somehow  
teh puny legs with some sort of vents sticking out from teh sides supported teh upper body mass.  
It had 4 arms, each with vents however they were in peculiar positions. Two were in normal  
human positions but one was on its backa dn the other on its front. The head was just a black  
ball with no visible eyes. Its torso looked like it could spin in 360 degrees. There was a brown,  
slightlt worn out book on its cheast and a red, slightly glowing orb in teh middle.   
Three VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) started shooting at the being but to no   
avail. The being quickly disposed of them with a blue beam that originated from its hands. The  
being continued its journey but was inturupted yet again by 3 VTOLs as well as MANY tanks  
and turrents.This time teh being started puming out blue gas from tis vents. The gas started   
collecting in front of the orb slowly becomeing solid. Suddenly the gas turned into a very big   
and blue lance. Holling the lance now, the being attacked the tanks and turrents. In one swipe   
they were totally annihilated. With two more strokes two VTOL exploded while the other heavily  
damaged crashed into a building nearby Elly's car. With this, Elly slamemd her foot into teh gas  
petal and went at a record 135 mph towards a tunnel.  
  
Inside teh Geofront in NERV HQ, teh command center.  
  
After teh failed attempt at destroying the being, the three officers in charge looked   
horrified.  
"What a monster!"  
"I dont think we can win!"  
"We must try our trump card."  
"Of course"  
"Send the N2 mine."  
The three officers sat down and one picked up teh phone. He ordered the N2 mine to be sent.  
Above the three officers there was a different conversation going on. It was the commander of Nerv,  
Gendo Ichiro, adn the sub-commander, Kozou Mizaki. Commander Ichiro sat down in teh famous   
Ikari position. His gloved hands were folded below his nose and he wore orange glasses. Mizaki was  
standing behind him on his right side.   
"So they'ev come. After 15 years or waiting theyve come." started Mizaki.  
"Yes. The Arcane Mystics, the antithesis of human beliefs and possiblities. They have  
teh ability to use magic and have incredible strength." said teh commander.  
"Of course. The UN is relying to much on conventional weapons. A waste of tax-payers  
money."  
"Yes the AT-Field. Soon I will take command of this operation.   
"Of course"  
  
On the main screen a bomb could be seen dropping.  
  
Outside  
"What their gonna use an N2 MINE!!!!" Elly was standing over Kauro with binoculars, giving  
him a very good look. "Damn. Put ur head down!" Elly then proceeds to cover his head and stays down.   
he N2 mine hits and teh resulting waves knock teh car over.   
After pushing the car back on its wheels and Elly steals some batteries, they resume teh trip.  
  
Back inside  
"Yes! a direct hit! Theres no way it could have lived," one of teh three officers exclaim.  
"Loks like Ichiro wont get his turn. Haha!"  
"Sir," one of the techs named Maya say, "visual is coming back."  
Another tech named Makato stops playing minesweeper and wakes Shigeru up. Then Maya  
turned on teh visual.   
The being was still alive. The vents were releasing lots of steam and teh body was slowly  
recovering.  
"What! Immpossible!" said one of teh offiers with a look of disbelief.  
"Ichiro u have command of this operation. See taht u win."  
Ichiro responds with a slight smirk, "That is the reason Nerv exists"  
Ater teh three leave, Iciro turned to Mizaki and said, "Prepare Eva-01"  
"But we have no pilot! u can t use Luna in this situation! Shes too injured to even move!"  
One of the techs Makato then speaks up saying, "Sir, teh third children has arrived."  
"We do now, Mizaki."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well thats it for Chapter One. Hope u liked the first part. This looks like a long temr project for me.  
^-^ Please review. I need a lot of help and advice. Also any pre-readers who want to help please  
e-mail me at pacman636@aol.com Thanks. Ja ne. Itll take two weeks or less hopefully to get up chpt 2!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Kauro Releases the Power

New Century Evangelion  
By EvionAngel  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Eva. blah blah blah. GAinax adn ADV Films own it (but I wish i did)  
Im jst borrowing some things like hte Evas and Third/Second Impact and Nerv and Seele.  
So, DONT SUE ME! Other characters here besides the techs aer my creations.  
  
Hello. This is the second Chapter to New Century Eva. Please send comments to:  
PACMAN636@aol.com.  
  
A note: The first 2 chapters are going to follow the Eva storyline a little. From Chapter 2 it will slowly  
, sometimes quickly, derive from teh original storyline. So Im sorry for boring you with the first chapters.   
I just needed somewhere to start. Hehe. Thanks   
  
At teh end of this chapter im going to make a list of al the new characters and stuff. So if ur  
a little confused about the characters just read the list. Now, the story...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inside Elly's car  
  
Elly Williams and Kauro Tamashi are silenty waiting in the blue sports car while they are  
being transported to teh heart of the Geofront. Desperate for conversation Elly starts, "Did you  
get an ID card or any files from NERV?"  
Kauro reaches into aomewhere and takes out a green folder. "Yeah, Elly. Ummm, excuse  
me, but, what is NERV? Are you part of it? Am I gonna work for them?"  
"Well, NERV is a secret organization of the UN for stopping the threat of the Arcane  
Mystics. Im a captain and head tactical officer in NERV. And yes, hopefully you are going  
to work for NERV."  
"So taht thing we saw earlier was an Arcane Mystic?"  
"Yeah," suddenly feeling gloomy, Elly starts to change the subject, "Is this you're first  
time in a Geofront?"  
"I... This place... Its so familiar. I dont know why or how, but I think Ive been here before..."  
"..."   
The car stops and the two get out. They start walking around NERV trying to find where  
their destination is.  
"Damn, I think im lost..." Elly starts.  
"LOST?!?!"  
"Well, you see, Im new here too cause I just transfered here."  
"Where were you before?"  
"First the Third Branch in Germany and then the Second Branch in America, my native  
land."  
"Oh."  
The duo step into teh elevator before them. It starts to go down when it stops. The dors open  
and a new person enters. She has blondish hair and a mole under her left eye. She looks very professional  
with her white labcoat on. Under her coat is a blue swimsuit. It looks like she was in water only moments  
before.  
Elly, looking startled and a little apoligetic says, "Hehe, Dr. Ichiro! How nice to see you! Umm.."  
The woman, Dr. Ichiro, the wife of commander Ichiro, looks at Elly with an agitated look, "Captain,  
dont tell me youre lost again. *sigh*"  
"Well, you see... sorry..."  
"So is this the boy?" Dr Ichiro looks down at Kauro.  
"Yep. The Marduk Institute Report says he is the third children."  
Kauro looks strangely at Dr. Ichiro and says, "Umm. excuse me miss, but umm.. have we met  
before?"  
"So youre already starting to hit on me, heh?"  
Kauro blushing looks down and replies, "Well,.its.. its not like that. Its just that you look familiar..."  
"Well, there was a time I met you..." Dr. Ichiro stops as teh elevator doors open.  
"Were here, Kauro."  
"Its so dark in here, Elly"  
Dr. Ichiro somehow walks over somewhere and pushes something. After a couple of seconds,  
teh bright lights come on.  
"Ughh... so bright..." Kauro brought his hand up to his eyes. then when the light faded away,   
he brought his arm down. Looking foward, Kauro sees a purple robot's face. The eyes glow slightly  
and the mouth, although shut, looks like the robot is grinning.  
"What... what is that???" He says pointing to the face.  
"That is mankinds last hope for survival." Following the source of the voice, Kauro sees a man  
in his late 40s, maybe early 50s. Somehow, Kauro knows him and remembers his name, Gendo Ichiro.  
"Gendo Ichiro."  
"I see you ermember my name, Kauro Tamashi. You will pilot this machine. Do it for your  
mother." The man, Ichiro, smirks at Kauro.  
"Ichiro, you know I cant pilot this thing with no proper training." Kauro starts to say with a lot  
of anger and rage. Then, in a more of a whinning and wimpy tone he says, "I cant do it! I just cant!"  
Elly then looks up at Kauro and he can see a slight fire in her eyes. Not a good sign. "Kauro  
your a man, right! Stop being so selfish and get in! This is not only about you. Dont you understand! Your  
our last hope for defeating this Arcane Mystic and save millions of lives!"  
Ichiro, seeing Kauro just want to refuse, calls to Mizaki.  
"Prepare Luna for Eva-01. The replacement was useless."  
"But sir.... Hai..."  
Elly walks away as does Dr. Ichiro. Kauro thinks to himself, "I knew it. I was not needed after all.  
Why would they need a weak and lonely boy like you." Suddenly Kauro is transported into a black room  
where one other being stands. It is a mirror immaeg of Kauro.  
"They need you, Kauro. Your the only one that can pilot Eva-01."  
"You mean that purple robot?"  
"Yes. Your the only one that can save those lives out there."  
"What! I cant pilot that thing! How can I! Its impossible."  
"You know as well as I know even if you dont realize it we can pilot that thing."  
"I...I...I...'  
"You can pilot that thing. Do it for Father and Mother."  
"I...I...I..."  
"Besides, Mother can help."  
"!!!!"  
"Just do it, Kauro"  
"I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away..."  
Coming back to reality Kauro sees a girl on a streacher with lots of bandages. When she came  
closer, Kauro could see had blue hair and red eyes. Her skin was very pale. She was in a very tight white  
suit which made Kauro blush. However, he noticed she was in great pain.  
"Ichiro, I will..." Kauro was cut as an explosion was heard. The ground shook and rubble from  
the ceiling acme falling down. One huge metal bar came falling on Kauro and seeing this, Elly shouts, "Kauro!"  
Before Kauro could run away, an outsteached purple hand appeared out of nowhere and deflected the bar.  
Ignoring this, Kauro ran up to Luna, the blue haired girl, to see if she was okay. When Kauro held her, he  
could see blood everywhere. "Oh no!" Kauro thought.  
"Ichiro, Ill pilot the damn thing."  
Ichiro just smirked.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Syncro normal. Harmonics normal. Eva ok. Borderline in 5...4...3...2..1... Eva-01 activated."  
Dr. Ichiro, behind her asistant Maya, looks at the syncro graph.  
"Wow, his synch ratio is too high for a begginer. But, theres something strange. Its as if he has  
two ratios? huh... one red pattern and one BLUE?!?! hmmm... anyway a 45.7% ratio is good enough."  
"You mean he has that HIGH of a synch ratio?" Elly was looking very strangly at Dr. Ichiro.  
"Letme see. Damn, hes good. How are you doing Kauro."  
Inside the plug, Kauro is on teh verge of throwing up. He desperatly tries to adapt to the liquid  
known as LCL but he cant. "Ughhh. This stuff is distusting. It smells like blood."  
"Ok Kauro thats good." Looking at the two commanders, Elly just asks, "Can we win?"  
"Of course, captain."  
"Hai. Eva LAUNCH."  
Feeling the sudden rise in G-Forces Kauro cant help but feel a little strange. "Ughhh... feels  
like I have a headache. Please, not a time like this."  
The Eva suddenly stops with a sudden jerk. As it arrives, the Arcane Mystic looks over at it.  
"jeez...those people in NERV could've at least given me a little warning." The comm link comes  
to life and Kauro can hear Dr. Ichiros voice.  
"Kauro, the Eva is connected to you through your soul and your mind. Think and the Eva will  
do. For starters, imagine walking."  
"Walk...Walk...Walk...." Amazingly, the Eva took one step foward. However, teh next step made  
the Eva fall flat on its face. Seeing this Thed Arcane Mystic, code named Nova, advanced toward teh Eva.  
Kauro suddenly felt teh rush of adreneline and jumped up. Fliping on one arm, teh Eva jumped back to put  
at least 150 ft. between teh two.   
As the command center started at teh screen before them, they could not help but wonder  
how Kauro with no training could do that.  
"Amazing..."  
"Is this something you expected, Ichiro." Secretly Mizaki talked to Commander Ichiro.  
"Of course. Now watch the battle. The son of Tamashi and the sorceress should be able to do  
much more..."  
  
Back outside, Kauro felt a strange familiarness with teh Eva. He could feel teh power inside him.  
But before he could act, Nova rushed foward. Slamming its hand into teh Evas face, Kauro was helpless  
as the Eva crashed into a building. He could hear the shreik of people in the building. The dying sounds of the  
lifeless.   
"Damn you, you bastard...."  
Teh Eva got up to see Nova pumping blue gas from its vents and centering the center. The blue  
lance was formed and Nova thrust it at the Eva. With all his might, Kauro held the blue lance, his hands burning  
and him gasping in pain. With sudden determination, he pushed Nova back and punched its stomach. Nova  
doubled in pain and leaped back. As did teh Eva. Nothing happened for a while. 2 minutes was like 5 hours to  
Kauro. With great strength, Nova threw the lance. And with the same strength Kauro put up his hands and  
gripped the lance from teh front. The lance kept going however and as the lance started to penetrate teh  
armor in front of teh core, it stopped. Kauro, using the suprised reaction from Nova, threw it at him. The  
being looked in horror at first, but then he just smirked. (Kinda...) Before the lance could strike, a field of  
hexagons blocked it.  
"Amazing...an AT-Field..." Kauro gasped in sudden realization.  
"Kauro, this is Elly with a message from Dr. Ichiro. 'How the hell do you know about AT-Fields?'"  
"I dont know Elly, I just knew."  
"Then maybe you know how to unlock the power of Eva."  
"???"  
"Magic"  
"...I will try my best..."  
Elly seeing his hesitation and doubt wondered, "Can we really win? Can he do it? Of course he can.  
He is doing better in a few hours than anyone has ina few months. He can do it!"  
"Kauro...dont give up..."  
"...Argggggggggg....." While Kauro was talking, Nova rushed at the Eva and slammed into it.   
Grabing at debris with very sharp edges, Nova started to pound at teh now exposed core of teh Eva.   
Im going to die" Kauro thought. "Im too young to die. Please...dont let me die yet..."  
Then something special yet scary happened. The Evas mouth moved and grinned? Then, it roared,  
"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR" (so original)  
The Eva shoved the being off wioth so much power Nove slammed into teh ground and kept going  
down for 500 meters. Then, standing at teh edge of teh hole, The Eva held his hands foward towards the being  
and a chant could be heard.   
"Kst rezul paximus..."  
  
In the command center, Elly and Ichrio (the doctor) where staring at the screen with jaws droped.  
"What is he doing Dr. Ichiro?"  
"I think he is releasing teh power of Eva." Turning to Maya she said, "Check pilot status."  
"Sempai? Hai...Sempai, Kauro is concious! He is still in control! But his harmonics say he has  
two brain waves. One red...and one blue...the same blue as teh being..."  
"???"  
  
"....iam azul!!!!!" With a sudden light, blue energy started gathering at the hands of the Eva and then  
a sudden blue beam of energy erupted from the hands and directly hit the being, known as Nove. With a final  
cry, the being exploded and the explosion engulfed the Eva in flames.   
  
"Kauro!!!!"  
"Send support teams when it clears. Elly, im sure hes ok."  
"I hope so Ichrio....I hope so...."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ive decided to make my chapters this long about to keep a steady pace with teh story. The story will change a   
from the original series so it wont be boring :). Hope you liked it. Please review it.  
  
Next Chapter  
Kauro explores his ability in magic and strives to learn more secrets of the Eva...  
An Arcane Mystic appears and with the help of Luna Stardust, Kauro fights it.  
Luna is injured and Kauro gtets to know her (not in THAT way for the perverts out there.)  
  
Characters  
  
Kauro Tamashi- Pilot of Eva-01   
Luna Stardust- Pilot of Eva-00  
Elly Williams- Tactical Director  
Yui Ichiro- HEad of Project E  
Gendo Ichiro- Commander of NERV  
Kozou Mizaki- Sub-Commander of NERV  
Maya, Makato and Aoba are the same people,   



End file.
